


bangarang

by larryhaylik



Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Dancing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: Yuzu has some wine.That's it, that's the story.(Can be read separately.)
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665580
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	bangarang

Once upon a time, Javi decided that Yuzuru needed to have more fun. And as a true Spaniard, he turned to wine for help, picking a good range of sweet and fruity, dry and bubbly, rich and as supple as smoke. Another thing to take into consideration was Yuzuru himself, especially how rarely he allowed himself a drink, and just how much - or how little - he was physically capable of drinking before the evening turned from fun and breezy to a toilet nightmare.

So Javi had chosen six wines and had them made in those airplane bottles that only contained a glass or so, wrapped them in a box with a glittery bow and gave them to Yuzu for his twentieth birthday because that was the legal drinking age in Japan. At the time, Yuzuru wasn't all that amused. He had goals and dreams, and getting tipsy off Tempranillo wasn't one of them. Now, though.

Now is a different matter altogether.

Yuzuru pushes his favourite pair of headphones in - not the best, just the favourite - and scrolls through his Spotify. He's a glass in, feeling warm and tingly, happily thanking Javi for his gift and guiltily, tentatively, thanking the universe for the pandemic. He's never had the time to let go, never had the time to enjoy himself in a way that most of the world does. Now is his chance and, he thinks, taking another sip, he is going to take it.

 _Bangarang_ starts loud in his ears. Although it's all simple beat and little soul, the attitude accompanying it is as easy to slip on as Ballade. His hair is flying around his face, blood echoing in his ears, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows he looks silly, he's aware that his limbs are flying all over the place in a way so inelegant he'd be mortified if anyone saw him. It's just freeing to let his muscles flop around without direction for once.

He collapses on the couch, arms spread wide, and then remembers the glass sitting on the coffee table. A few sips after, he's on his feet again, twirling and twerking around to _Animals_ like there's no tomorrow. 

The living room is too small, he decides after his wrist hits the back of the couch. He feels his face pouting as he rubs the hurt place, but then Thrift Shop starts and he has zero cares in the world right now, let alone a minor bruise. He has lived through much worse over the years.

Finishing the glass, he pours himself the rest of the tiny adorable bottle and sends another quiet thanks to Javi. He might also tag along a prayer that Javi never finds out about this moment. Yuzu would never live it down.

 _I'll wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible_ , the song says and Yuzuru drags his hand down his side, pursing his lips. Everything feels like someone else is holding the reigns and he doesn't mind. The Worlds were cancelled, the shows are cancelled, there's no rink to train on, he can have his drinks and silly dances if he so wishes.

And boy, does he _wish_.

 _Alright, okay_ , Spotify chants cheekily, and Yuzuru remembers this song when it came out and played in every single supermarket in Toronto until it drove him crazy. Now, he swings his hips to the chorus and pumps his fist in the rhythm because the ceiling, indeed, can't hold him.

A hand falls on his shoulder and he startles so bad he would've fallen if a steadying arm didn't wrap around his waist. Shoma is staring at him, cheeks flushed from carrying the groceries into the apartment, a bewildered expression on his face. Yuzuru giggles and takes out one earphone.

"Got everything?" he asks breathlessly, the euphoria making his head spin.

"I guess?"

"Good." Yuzuru pushes the free earphone into Shoma's ear. _Tremor _has started. The beat is crude, the words unimaginative, and Yuzuru takes them in a stride.__

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bottle of wine in when I wrote this, could you tell? I'm honestly curious.
> 
> Songs:  
> [Bangarang - Skrillex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJVmu6yttiw)  
> [Animals - Martin Garrix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCYcHz2k5x0)  
> [Thrift Shop - Macklemore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK8mJJJvaes)  
> [Can't Hold Us - Macklemore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zNSgSzhBfM)  
> [Tremor - Dimitri Vegas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vMh9f41pqE)
> 
> come see me on [tumblr](http://larryhaylik.tumblr.com/) & stay safe


End file.
